We Need a Decoy Bride
by thatblueskylark
Summary: Merida is an unemployed journalist hiding in her old home in the middle of nowhere, too depressed to go to the real world again; Hayden, a frustrated writer about to get married to his childhood sweetheart who just so happens to be a very famous athlete stalked by paparazzis. Fate joining them both into what could be the longest day of their lives [based on the Decoy Bride]
1. Chapter 1: Catching up with mom

Chapter 1:

Catching up with mom

She always knew that Edinburgh wasn't her place, all that noise and people walking in hurry with no time for thinking or appreciating what they got, No, that wasn't for her at all. But it was her first step out to that vast adventure that she swore one day she was going to live, it was going to be the place where all of the door would be wide open for her, to the places and opportunities that only a big city like Edinburgh could bring her. That's what she always thought it would be, but…

Merida found herself in a train going back to DunBroch, the place that she left so many years ago when she was just nineteen and eager to start the university. It had been six years since then and although she felt like she was receding, she needed her mom more than she would like to admit and she knew that she needed her too, even if she haven't told her so.

"Hi mum" – she said with a big smile when she entered into her old house to see her mother in the hall way, her mouth in a strange mix of a smile and an open mouth for the surprise.

Elinor stared at her daughter first in shook and disbelief, she wasn't expecting to see her until Christmas and for that still a couple of months ahead. Then her eyes narrowed and she walked up to her.

"Oh, no." Was the first that she said to her in a worrisome tone "what happened dear?"

Merida grimace and move her shoulders awkwardly "Pfff, what?" She said looking away from her. "Nothing, I'm fine!"

She could feel the eyes of her mother staring right at her, just like an open book, not believing a word of what she was saying. Sometimes she hated how well her mother knew her, but then again, that was the reason why she was there. Merida turned, glancing back at her mother without holding her tears longer "I'm fine" she assure her again with a cracking voice, hugging her strongly.

"Oh dear, it's alright. You're home now."

She smiled a little to hear her voice so close to her, comforting her. Years had passed since she felt this small, this fragile. Even since the death of her dad she never felt like this, it surprised her. But she knew that it wasn't just because her boyfriend from three years had left her, it was also because ever since she finished college, nothing had go like the plan.

"I'm so sorry that it didn't work with Jack" Elinor said giving her a cup of tea. "He seemed to be such a nice guy, I took my time to like him but I did at the end."

Merida shrugged taking the tea happily, it felt nice to be again back home. The smell of the sea and wet grass coming from outside the window while she was sitting in her dad's old couch by the fireplace making her feel like nine again and with her mother by her side, life couldn't be better.

"It's okay mom, he wasn't for me… now that I look back I realize that, and true to be told, I was never for him too so… there is nothing to regret." Merida glanced down to her tea and sighed, her frown was narrowed in a puzzled expression "but I really truly believed that he loved me mom, It feel so weird, I never really thought about marrying him or anything like that but it did hurt me when he left me." Elinor just pursed her lips and Merida could read in her expression what she was thinking "Really, mom. I'm fine now, I just needed to take everything out. I'm not heartbroken, not really, not anymore."

"Is healthy to feel that way after what you had been through Merida, but isn't it a bit extreme to move here? I know that you think I feel lonely after your father's dead but I'm alright now and I know you better lass, and it seem odd that you want to live here after saying – and I quote – ' _I will never ever, ever, live here, ever again_ '"

Both of them chuckled at this. Oh that day, she remembered well. When she left her parent's house to life in Edinburgh. The memory was still fresh in her memories even after so many years, her mother crying, her dad smiling at her trying to held back the tears of happiness and her three youngers brothers hugging her like if there was no tomorrow. It was a happy day for her… for they, but she doesn't recall crying, on the contrary, she was smiling then.

Her mother continue talking:

"There is someone out there for you lass" she did a pause looking at her daughter "somebody who is sensitive and faithful and kind, but you'll never meet him if you're hiding here!"

Merida rolled her eyes, the last thing she needed now was a man in her life but of course her mother would say that "Good" – she responded taking a sip of her tea – "I don't want to meet him, he sound like a twat."

It was now Elinor's turn to roll her eyes at her daughter "oh! Talking about mans." Merida added a " _and twats_ " but her mother reproached her with her gaze and Merida giggled "young MacGuffin is getting married, tomorrow actually."

Merida almost choked in her tea "Ethan!? Big Ethan MacGuffin is getting married?" Elinor nodded and she couldn't help to let a laugh out.

"Oh god, and who is the lucky lady?"

"Maurice, do you remember her? Maudie's nice."

Merida snorted "of course I remember her, that little bi…" Her mother frowned at her "be… witching young lady." She quickly corrected herself.

How could she forget her? She had been a pain ever since high school, not that you could call high school to that place but still, what could you do with a small town like DunBroch? "So she finally got what she wanted?" She asked taking a sip of her tea. She remember well the hardcore crush Maurice got on Ethan, mostly because it wasn't correspond since she was the one who Ethan was in love with, and that make her lots of problems back in high school.

"Well, I'm not sure you're in the mood for a wedding"

"Mom, I'm going to be fine."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Earth eat me now" she mutter to herself as she enter into the chapel while all the people (who were most of the town people) turned to see her and even the groom, who looked more than shocked, glanced at her with his mouth open. Merida said an awkward "hi" from where she was and sat next to her mother, wishing that this could end quickly. All the stares and muttering of the people weren't even subtle, she could perfectly hear them and they weren't saying pleasant things.

Once Maurice enter and everybody got up, she also couldn't hide her astonishment when she saw her beside her mother, frowning almost immediately to then looking away to her groom, holding her head high. Merida couldn't help but snort, what was she thinking? That she cared? This was stupid.

"Too bad you came just now" comment an old woman next to her "now the only single man is wee Dingwall, do you remember him?"

Merida twitched a sort of smile controlling her desire to roll her eyes, "aye, I do" she tried to reply kindly "we played together as kids" she comment back hoping that this was the end of the discussion but the lady keep going about how she was now on age to get marry and all that. The woman only shut up when the wedding was over and they were all going to the back to the little reception there was. Merida found her way to escape from the woman and her inquiries, trying her best to hide on the back of everyone and watching everything from afar.

"What a nice surprise to have you here again, Merida" suddenly someone said beside her, it was uncle Dingwall. "Edinburg wasn't what you expected, I suppose? A horrible place let me tell you, never liked that you went away from here, when you got everything you need"

Merida faked a smile "well, I'm back for the moment" she knew what he was implying there, he always wanted her to marry his son and he couldn't even hide his happiness on seeing her here after the other the 'competition' of his son was now married.

"actually, I was wondering if I could have my old job back, I kinda need one since I don't know for how long I'm going to be staying" she knew that he wasn't going to say no, not when his son worked in the same shop. But there was nothing there that she couldn't handle.

"Of course, of course" he replied quite excitedly, probably thinking that this was a good sign.

Merida sighed; she had forgotten how exhausting living here was.

* * *

 _A.N: Hello! I hope that you'll enjoy this little fic that I'm writting, ever since I've watch the Decoy Bride I wanted to do it and I'm only half way to finish it already. I only want your opinions on the matter. Do I continue? do you like this idea? this has been a very short chapter but I'm working on it, the nexts chapters have much more words, also Hiccup's point of view._

 _I changed Hiccup's name to Hayden because, let's be honest, a father wouldn't call his only son Hiccup, BUT he will be adressed by Hiccup, you'll see._

 _I think that's all that I ought to say, I'll be aplounding the next chapter soon if this have a good reception. I'm only going to ask for forgiveness if there is any faults in my grammar, english is not my first lenguage so there maybe some typos. I'm sorry._


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Roots

_**C**_ hapter 2:

 **F** inding **R** oots

* * *

Where were they he didn't know, somewhere in Scotland but he haven't got Astrid to tell him where exactly. It was beautiful, at least more greener than the dull lands of Berk, and certainly with some magic hanging in the air that made him feel specially attracted to the landscapes.

"So… haven't you guess yet?" Astrid asked him, her hand still intertwined with his as they walked to their hotel.

"Shouldn't the honeymoon be _after_ we marry?" he said with a grin, looking at her soon-to-be wife.

"That is not an answer" she replied at this.

They have known each others for so long now, she was his childhood friend, his confident and after being crushing over her for most of their high school period, his girlfriend. Of course it had been difficult to be with her after they finished school and even more when both of them went to different universities. He when to the local college of Berk to study comparative literature; while Astrid gained a scholarship to the States to became a professional althea.

But when they met again, it felt weird. He was excited and nervous, but there was something else, it was a feeling that he wanted to shake away from him but that he thought it was normal seemed they been away from each other's company for such a long time and Skype and other social media wasn't enough to fill that gap of solitude that only a long distance relationship could give you.

Although, Hayden Haddock, had been hoping that that feeling would eventually fade away, and that maybe if they got married it would disappeared. But as he asked her to become his wife and after her saying yes, he felt no difference, actually, that feeling grew more as if there was something wrong with what he had just done.

But that couldn't be. Because he knew that he loved her, he would never not love her, she was her best friend (beside Toothless, of course, his black cat) and more than that, she was the girl everyone would want to be married with and he knew he was one of the luckiest guy for just have her by his side right now.

The news of their engagement of course didn't go unnoticed, his father was especially delighted by it and he could feel how so many guys in the island where cursing that they never got a chance… but there was another thing that also noticed their engagement: Astrid's career.

' _Would the wedding affect in something your participation in the games?',_

 _'are you thinking of retired when you have such a potential future as an Olympic athlete?'_

Oh, she was good. Astrid had come to be one of the favourites to participate in the next Olympics games as the Norwegian athlete, and photographers and journalists didn't stop to come to Berk and have interviews with her asking all this sorts of questions that it made them both very uncounfable.

That was another thing that he thought with regularity, he couldn't take away the feeling that he was interfering with what seemed to be the best thing that could possible happen to her and even if she denied it all, he just asked him those same questions over and over again. He knew her well, and he knew that she would never be held back from her competitive spirit.

And what have he done compared to her? Just one story published on internet that wasn't really as great as he hoped and that he thought that it was rubbish and that he should take it off from the internet right now but Astrid had told him not to, that it was good and that if he didn't like it then he should write another story, a better story, a book.

Oh and he had some ideas, but he never seemed to be completely clear on what was what he wanted to write about. He was blocked, lost, and trying so hard to guess where they were right now.

"I give up" he finally said "where are we?" he said looking to any sign hoping there was the name of the village they now where.

"I can't believe you don't know!" she replied in surprise, "We are in DunBroch! Remember that you talked about this place before and how you liked it"

He opened his mouth in astonishment, he would have never guessed. The only photos that he had seem of the place where from the great castle, and when they landed on Invernes's airport he really thought they were going to stay there… until Astrid dragged him here.

"We are in DunBroch! I can't believe it!" he said with a huge smile.

"What a better place for our wedding" she said before she pulled him to give him a small peck on his cheek.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The little Inn that they owned was called "The Bear King" and the name came from an old myth her mother used to tell her when she was little. It was about this brave king that lived in their castle so long ago and that had fight many bears in his life, one of them being a demon bear called Mor'du, which mean 'the great black' in Gaelic. The story said that the king was also very fond of her wife and when the demon bear kidnapped her he didn't feared to risk his own life to safe her. This was also a way to explain why their symbol was the bears and a sword.

Merida had always loved those stories and even more the one about the princess that didn't want to get married. She felt so like her and ever since she was little she learned from her father to throw arrows just like the princess in the story. She was quite good at it, and for a good deal of time she thought that maybe be she was the reincarnation of her. Though that thought soon banished when she realized that it was only an old myth from the village and that that princess was more likely to have never excited.

But she did have many things in common with her, and one of those was that she was from the nobility. Probably not as greater as it was showed in the TV or movies but royal blood did run through her veins, after all, her family had been the owner of the castle of DunBroch and in the past her ancestors were the lords and ladies that ruled this land.

But this place, although truly beautiful, was not a hot spot or a 'must visit' in the list of the tourist that came to Scotland, it was just another pretty place.

"I have a task for you my favourite historian" her mother said as she sat down in her bed. Merida lifted her head from her laptop to see her mother with a grin.

"And what would that be, oh mother dearest?" she replied siting up on her bed.

"you know how I admired your work, and think you are the best person on this world to fulfil what I'm about to offer you" Merida chuckled at all this formality "I want you to write a guide book of our castle" she finally said, making Merida's mouth open slightly.

"There is no a better person than you to do it, you have the skills and you know all that there is to know about the castle. I have teach you so much of its history and you yourself have learn so much in the university about that time period, I think you would do a marvellous job, and we can sell it here, in the Inn!" her mother said with excitement, not waiting her to reply.

"Mother, I…" she tried to replied, overwhelmed by this idea, but just then somebody made the bell ring in the reception and Elinor looked back as a reflect.

"I have to go, but think about it dear" she said taking her hand "it will help you to come back to your roots" Merida saw her mother disappeared from her sight, her head turning at her window that had the view of their castle, that wasn't really that far from there.

As Elinor went down stairs to receive the new tenants, Merida walked to the back door, jacket already over her and stepping into the garden to made her way to the castle.

* * *

 _A.N: and here another, as I said before I had this story almost finished in word so I'm just trying to buy some time as I upload every chapter, until now I got till chapter 5 and I'm feeling that it will like 10 or maybe 11 chapters. Again, I want to apologize if I had a typo. Thank you so much for all the nice words, really makes me have the strength to finish this story._

 _For the guess user that commented:_ **"** What about Henrik? Sounds better. And did Jack go with Elsa or Rapunzel? Also, will Eret be in this? That'll be awesome! XD **"**

 _I did think about Herik, actually, I'm working on another story that in some way it's going to be related to this one and Hiccup's real name is going to be Henrik, but as for why I choose it, mostly because most of the Hiccups that I've roleplayed on tumblr (I have a Merida rp account) use that name, and I have grown to get used to it. /sidenote: I also was thinking about naming him Harold since that's the canon name in the french version/_

 _And as for with whom Jack leaved Merida, that's up to you. I didn't thought really about it, I just put him because I also ship them but not as hard as Merida and Hiccup. So it can be Elsa or Rapunzel, your choice. And yes, Eret will be in this... kind-ish, you'll see._


	3. Chapter 3: DunBroch's Castle

Chapter 3:

DunBroch's Castle

Hayden had finally made himself free of Fishlegs and the twins that had come here with them since they are Astrid's represents and they were planning all this. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy their company, but it was another reminder that Astrid was already so far from him. Besides, he had asked the Inn's lady if the castle was open to the public and which for his surprise he learn that her family was the owner of it and that if he liked he could go and take a look.

He was extremely interested in castles and the history behind them; well, he was also very interested in dragons and mechanic and European history too, and also DnD and Stars wars… in resume, he was a nerd. And for a nerd like him, having a castle so close and having the opportunity to check inside was more than he could hope for. And he didn't want to admit this but, this made him more excited than his own wedding that it was due in a couple of days.

"Remember" said Fishlegs before stopping him in the middle of the hallway "only few people know that we are here, we don't know how far the press would go with their harassing so please, be discreet out there, if somebody ask you, you are photographer or something, I don't know, improvise"

"Yeah, improvise, good advice" he said sarcastlely, gesturing to himself but he nodded at the end, saying that he had not to worry about him that he was barely known and that he doubted someone would recognised him, especially in this little town. Fishlegs didn't seem to be so convinced but he let him go anyway.

He really doubted that he would have any inconvenient in the way to the castle, walking by the forest that take most part of the village and feeling as if he had stepped into time seeing the castle slowly getting bigger as he approached it, noticing now the moss on the stone walls and how the wood from the doors was darkener from the pass of time. Hayden guessed that it was from the 800 something.

He wondered how it must had been to live at that time, having a King to protect the people, the works that must had been the main source of food and the base of their economy and other stuff like that and when he entered into it; he couldn't help to take so many pictures of any detail that he thought it was interesting, even if it was the - on the doors.

Everything was going swell until then now, he was too much concentrated in taking pictures that he didn't noticed the girl walking towards him, obviously pissed about something.

"Hey, you!" she said demanding, hands in fists with a frown in her face "don't you know that this is private property? What are you doing here?"

Hayden's eyes moved rapidly to the girl's face, mouth agape since he wasn't expecting to meet someone out here, even less to be questioned by why he was there since he had had the permission from that lady… or maybe she wasn't the owner after all. He started to stutter as always did when he didn't know what to say, her sky blue eyes still fixed on his waiting for an answer and getting, obviously, quite impatient as she crossed her arms.

"I- I'm taking pictures" he finally replied, saying the obvious. He was quite (aturdido) by this young girl, her firey hair and his attitude take him completely by surprise, beside that he couldn't deny how pretty she was, it was quite distracting to be honest.

"I can see that" she replied still with an annoyed tone in her voice "what I meant was 'how dare you to come here when it's close to the public?"

"The lady in the inn said that I could come here" he quickly replied trying to say something back to her, at least something that could protect him for her anger "and in that case, what are you doing here?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow to the mention of the inn's lady but was soon erased with a roll of her eyes "My family owns this place genius, that lady is my mother"

She got quite the accent, a hard Scottish accent that mixed well with the temper that she seemed to have. But she faded that frown away from her factions and seemed to be more relaxed. Hayden in the other hand felt quite stupid by not realizing the obvious.

"Sorry, didn't want to sound rude but sometimes the people doesn't know how important this place means to us. We need to take care of it" she apologized, lifting her hand to him "I'm Merida"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When she first saw him taking the pictures she was shocked, she had never seemed him before, which was a great deal seeing that she knew all the people in the town and because, no body dared to come near this part, not since they said the forest was hunted by little spirits. She had never seemed them before but that didn't change the fact that there was a stranger in her castle.

Merida didn't hesitated to call out him, annoyed, this was a castle for the end of the IX century, it wasn't a place to goof around, who knew if this guy wasn't alone, she had remembered how when her father was still alive a group of teens had go to the castle to spend the night, bottles of beer and weed was found in one of the rooms, they leaved the place a mess, it was a miracle that they hadn't done anything else to ruin the castle.

As the guy in front of her was trying to find the words to come out of his mouth, she could notice that he was hardly a menace to them, but Merida was still angry that someone had dared to go pass the sign of 'DO NOT ENTER'. But the lad then started to talk and when she found out that her mother had got him her permission to go there she started to be more kinder.

She had said her name to him, but for some reason, he seemed to have problems remembering his own. The auburn haired lad took her hand to shake it "I'm H-" he had begun, but it was like this for a good while, shaking her hand as he keep going. – Her mother had really give this beanpole her permission to come to the castle? – She had asked herself as she waited for him to finally said his name "I'm H- Hiccup"

"Hiccup?" she asked him, a smirk growing in her lips trying not to snort.

"Hi-ccup" he said nodding, blushing slightly.

"Hiccup" she nodded, finally pulling away her hand from his grip. He was so lying to her, but okay, she was going to let him play if he wanted.

"uhm uh" he started again, brushing with his hand (the one he had greeted her just a moment ago) the back of his neck, he was obviously trying to find something to talk with her. She couldn't deny that he looked kinda adorable looking like a lost cub that was trying to find the way back to her mama bear. "So… your family is the owner of this?" he said gesturing their surroundings.

Merida nodded "it had been pass through generations; - you are alone right?" she suddenly ask, she didn't mind if he was the only one in the castle, but if there was more she needed to make sure that they would not do anything that would concern the state of the castle.

"Uh… yes, I'm alone." He replied with a raised eyebrow, not understanding neither the question nor what it had to do with what they were talking about a moment ago. He wanted to ask more about the castle's story. "Why?"

"Oh, just wanted to make sure I didn't have to go and start yelling at others tourist" she smirked "this place is too old, we have to take care of it" she placed her hand on the cold stone wall, smiling to herself. When she was younger she didn't understand the meaning or the treasure that she got to this place, she couldn't understand why her parents wouldn't let her play in there with the triplets but now she was older, and she new the why, this place had just too much history to be told.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The way she looked to the wall made him smile, it was so nice to see someone embracing her history, her past, the only thing that he knew was that his ancestors where Vikings, that's as far as his knowledge goes. "How old is this place?" he asked "I'm guessing early IX, maybe VIII?"

The girl with the fire hair looked at him with a raised brow "late VIII century… somebody had been doing his history homework" she said crossing her arms, he chuckled at the teasing, and crossed his arms a well.

"eh, you know, just the basics about European history" he looked at his finger nails, trying to act casual "reading books, consulting internet"

Merida had a smirk on her face, "a history nerd and a photographer, what else you are?" she teased, starting to walk along the hallway. He walked along her, he was really enjoying her company even if at first she looked like she would eat him alive.

"I'm a writer… or at least I try, I've published some of my stuff online but they aren't really as good as I would want them to be"

"A writer!" She sounded pleased "I've only had read one or two stories online, I don't know if you had heard of Hayden Haddock, he is suddenly famous on the net, though I think he could do better than romances, the love plot in his story was just… soulless, his story would had come up better if he had just take out all the unnecessary love plot"

He couldn't help to feel flattered by the idea of being famous on the internet, he wouldn't even imagine that, but hearing her critic soon let him down again. "Soulless?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck, he had based most of the romance on his experience with Astrid, he would never thought of that as soulless.

"Yes, I don't know how to describe it" she continue, not looking at him but at where the were going, already heading to the exit of the castle "The whole thing is odd, for example the girl just randomly starting to have feelings for him… although I can get it, but the way they act after it, there is just something missing, honestly I feel like they should had ended like friends, good friends, just like at the beginning, not every story need to have a cheesy chick flick ending"

"And what do you know about writing anyway" he replied annoyed by all her ramblings about his writing but regretting it later, he didn't want to get himself away and it was a critic after all.

"You have read him, haven't you" she said amused, taking his comment like a fan trying to defence his favourite writer "and for the record, I'm a journalist so yeah, I may know a little of writing"

A jurnalist! Now this was bad news, was she really the daughter of that lady's inn? Did she knew about Astrid or was she there to try to take pictures of them together? He knew that Fishlegs was trying to track down the photographer Eret who had been stalking them for month's now. Was she also there for their wedding? For a reason he didn't want to believe that.

"so, you work for a newspaper I guess" he tried to test her, see if she was really there for the wedding or for anything related to Astrid at all. But his fear vanished when he saw the look on her face, her eyes looked away and then down, and for a moment her spirit went down before she replied to him.

"I did, I worked for a newspaper in Edinburg – But I don't do it anymore" She replied placing her hands on her pockets. "Well, I have to do something, you better be going to the Inn now, it's going to get dark in a half an hour and you don't want to get lost in the forest at night" she smiled at him, turning and stopping right in front of him making him stop as well.

"It's been nice to meet you _'Hiccup'_ " she said, lifting her hand to him. He smiled back at the name, knowing now that he was going to be call like that always for her and he couldn't feel more stupid for not coming for a better name. He shook her hand and said the same, asking her where she was going now. "Oh, I have to do something before heading home" she just shrugged. Merida told him the best way to get back, letting him know that if he wanted to know more about the castle he could ask her.

Hayden saw how she disappeared inside the castle again; feeling himself alone again but knowing that he would meet her soon probably. This made him smile to himself and when he realized he turned around, frowning. He was not thinking in another girl in that way, was he? No, he was going to get married to Astrid _, he was just happy to find someone to talk about history and writing in this place.

And with that in mind he headed back to the Inn, remembering all the good times that he had had with Astrid and remembering the first time that he fell for her, aboding at all cost the image of the redhead in his mind.

* * *

 _A.N: and they had met! this Chapter also is longer than the others, and I intend to keep it like that. I would like to hear what you think of it till now._


	4. Chapter 4: What we are

Chapter 4:

What we are

"Are you going to stay here the whole day again?" Astrid voice sounded rather annoyed. Hiccup looked up from his laptop to her, arms crossed against her chest.

It wasn't as if he was secluding himself in their room, or trying to avoid anyone, "I'm trying to finish this thing, Astrid" he said, no lying in that but not saying completely the true either. He had been reading a re-reading his drafts for three days now, writing and erasing and writing again, trying to find the soulless in them, beside it give him a reason to stay indoors, very very indoors and not having to bump up with certain red head with her critics and history classes, not that it mattered to him.

He heard the blond sighted beside him "you are truly impossible" she said before kissing his forehead goodbye "I'll be off to the store and then I'll take a jog, sounds good?" she asked but he just nodded, looking at her and smiling. Astrid then left the room but before she close the door she pocked her head in and looked at him "oh and remember that I'm not staying in this room tonight, I'm sleeping in a separate room because of the wedding." Astrid smiled at him and then she was gone.

He sighed at this, closing the laptop and running a hand through his hair. Was the wedding tomorrow already? He knew that he ought to feel more excited about it but a feeling was still bothering. "It's not soulless" he said to the room, opening the laptop again and ready to write something else. He wanted to prove that he could do romances, that he could do something real and good.

Hayden's eyes stared back at the white page of Microsoft word, the tilting line starting to make him anxious but he could not write, not even a single word. Merida's critic was still meddling with his mind and he still didn't felt like going outside, but what was he afraid of? Seeing her? Surely she was pretty but getting married didn't mean that he was never to have girl friends ever again, was it? So why did he felt that he was not to befriend Merida, as if she was dangerous.

He growled and turned the tv on in his room, but nothing was interesting enough to make him forget his block or the way he had flirter with the red head. Damn it! He had flirted with her, had he not? He is going to marry tomorrow and he had flirted, or maybe he hasn't, gods he didn't even know now.

The hours pass like that and he tried to relax, remembering all the good times that he had had with Astrid, all the laughs, and the kisses, the video chat. He smiled once again, he was just nervous, that was all, he was starting a new period in his life, a new beginning of something even bigger and with an amazing woman. Of course he ought to be nervous and even have second thoughts on the matter. He wondered if Astrid has them too.

Tomorrow would a better day, a much brighter day. He did not have to worry about anything.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yes, she was a reporter, she was a journalist, she study for that, to be that one day, to go around and write about what was happening in the world, to tell and to write, to travel and see so much more… so what was she doing there still?

The conversation with Hiccup had made her think; it was really time to do something for her life. After she left she went to her 'castle room' and lock herself there, she always went there to think, it was a place that she had reclaimed as her own and it was perfect now. She took her phone from her pocket and started to record her voice, saying facts about the castle.

She was going to write that guide book her mother had asked her, and maybe she could even go out again, she was not going to let herself fall like this without doing anything. She was decided, she was going to write and keep writing until she would reach her dream to travel the world.

That afternoon when she returned home she expected to see Hiccup somewhere, but there was no signs of him, just some others that she didn't recognised and choose to ignored. Merida thought that maybe he was just too tired and went to his room but the thing was that as day drew off, she never saw him again. She knew that he was no spirit or ghost, her mother had told her that, yes, she let that young man go to the castle with her permission, Elinor ignored that Merida had gone there and thought that there would be no problem.

So he was real, but yet three day had pass and no sign of him. It wasn't like she was waiting for him outside his room, she wasn't a stalker, she only wanted to talk with him again. She needed someone to listen to her, it help her write, and he had seemed more than eager to learn about the castle, so why was he avoiding her now?

"I think I have seen her somewhere" the old Dingwall said quietly to her while she tried (and failed) to complete the crossword of the newspaper. Merida drew her eyes up to where the old man's eyes where and raised her eyebrow. It was the girl who was staying in the Inn, she was in the magazine section, with a sport catalogue in her hand. Merida smiled, it was nice to know that not all girls where draw to pick the last issue of Vogue "I swear I have seen her somewhere, don't you think the same Junior?"

Frederick Jr. who had been organizing the cans of fruit, gaze up to his father and then to the blond girl, who just about that time turn at them asking for the prince of the magazine. "it's 6 pounds" Merida replied, and with that Junior turned at the cans again and Old Dingwall walked away, as if now they couldn't continue to talk about her anymore.

"I'll take it please" she said walking towards her and placing the magazine in the counter as she fished her purse in her bag. "I think I've saw you before, you are the daughter of the Inn's Keeper, right?" Merida looked up at her and nodded, receiving the money once she handed it to her.

"Aye, I've saw you too" she replied with a smile.

"I'm Astrid" she said offering her hand and Merida shook it.

"Merida. Nice to meet you"

"I love your Inn, everybody actually, I came here with my boyfriend and some friends, they are all having a great time"

"I'm glad to hear that, maybe they can get the word out there, we wouldn't mind one or two more tourists" she smirked putting the magazine in a bag and Astrid laughed.

"Your mother said the same, don't worry, I'll do what I can" and with that she took the bag and waved goodbye.

Merida saw her walk away and sighed, if she was a lesbian she would be totally into her. Not only was she pretty but she seemed to be a great person, besides; she could notice that she was the kind of girl that like to do sports. Merida chuckled to the idea, yeah maybe being lesbian was the answer to her problem with mens, one word of it and the old man would stop to try to set her up with his son, and maybe she could live a normal and lesbian life in her own. But she knew she wasn't lesbian, what a pity.

Merida looked down to the crossword, trying to finish it now that everything was peaceful again, so she wouldn't noticed how the old man, who had been talking with his son this whole time, when to where the magazines were and took the one she had been looking, opening his mouth slightly when as he found something very interesting.

* * *

 _A.N: This is a very short chapter I believe, but don't worry everything is going to get better in the next chapter I asure you. I wanted to show to you here that Merida does not dislike Astrid, nor I. Since I see that many hate her for... well, because her relationship with Hiccup. I just wanted to get clear that I don't want to antagonise her and that as a character I love her... but otp is otp, and Merida and Hiccup are my otp._

 _To answer some of her comments! I want to clarify that Jack has no part in this fanfic, I just put him as an ex of Merida, he's not going to have a plot in here sorry if I wasn't clear before._

 _To the Guess user that said "Wow I know how this movie goes. Kinda fucked up for a stud to basically end up cheating on hump. She wouldn't do that but whatever..."; I don't think that you understood the film then, if that's what you think but whatever...I'm not going to explain it to you cuz then that would spoil how this fanfic goes for the ones that haven't seen that film and for the ones who have I'm sure they would be agree with me._

 _I'm going to stop here, writing the next chapter as you read this. haven't really got the time to sat down and write something decent but I hope you don't mind the waiting. I would love some comments, since english is not my first language I really appreciate this feedback._


	5. Chapter 5: Where's the bride?

Chapter 5:

Where's the bride?

For Merida, this could have been another day in the quiet and boring village of DunBroch, but oh no, it couldn't be that. Beside the fact that for no reason apparently, her mother had choose to go to the nearest city to buy groceries and whatnot that it seemed she could not find here, She was receiving the most weird yet random proposition in her entire life.

"Wot!?" she shouted to the person in front of her.

"We need you to impersonate Astrid, the athlete" said the fat guy with the blond hair; while the other two twins were just standing right behind him staring at her as if they were his body guards or something. Merida blinked a few times, trying to proceed this information; she didn't know how was this happened in first place, she was just in the counter, doing her mother's work when suddenly they came rushing down the stairs and asked her that.

"Who?"

"You know, the blond girl that stayed with us, you must have seen her"

Merida opened her mouth realizing who they were talking about. Oh so that girl was an athlete that made sense but…"I don't even look anything like her, have you seen my hair?" she took some of her red looks and show it in front of his face "why on earth would you choose me?!" she protested.

"Don't worry we have that cover" the guy said pointing with his thumb to the other guy behind him, the one with the dreads smiled at her (A wicked and really not-so-comforting-smile). Merida raised her eyebrows and grimace. "And… there's no other girl that could do it, so…"

"And what about her?" she exclaimed pointing at the girl.

"Ruffnut can't do it, she has to assist me through the day, beside that someone has to be seen with Hayden" which the girl nodded.

"No way, I am not doing whatever this is" she said shaking her head and crossing her arms "why do you even want me to do that? Are you mad or something?"

The guy sighed "look, it is very difficult to explain so long story short: paparazzi, huge famous athlete, escape, wedding in an hour"

Merida's jaw dropped as she just couldn't believe the mess that was going on right now "are you telling me that this Astrid, the "bride" in question, had escape from crazy paparazzi the same day as her wedding?"

The guy, who she figured was Fishlegs nodded and continue "But it's not just any photographer, it's…"

"Eret~" Sighed Ruffnut in a very dreamy yet creepy voice.

Everybody just stared at her for a moment, her brother looked so tired as if he had heard that name before too many times, while Fishlegs just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Merida tried however to keep the conversation "And… what about the groom? Does he know anything about this?"

The three persons in front of her looked at each others, not really wanting to say an answer "oh my god" she said lifting her arms. "You have to go and tell him? Or do you think he's going to enjoy going to the altar and noticing that his bride will never show up!?"

"Shhhh shhhh!" they all said Fishlegs shutting her up with his hand "would you please stay quiet! Hayden is still upstairs" Merida frowned taking off his hand from her face.

"Well, you better go and wake the prince cuz there's no going to be wedding, and I'm not going to do that"

"We will pay you"

"What am I, a prostitute?" she said with sarcasm, starting to get really irritated about this already "you are asking me to impersonate this person in her wedding day, I'm pretty sure that's felony in some grade"

"5,000 pounds, nothing sexual, you just have to walk down to the altar and do as if you were her" Merida didn't say anything, arm crossed in her chest and frowning at them, her mind settle in her idea even though the money did sound tempting. "Come on, you can do something really nice for your mother. We know that the business of tourism is not really that grate in this part" She opened her mouth hurt, that was a low blow.

"... _You_ … FINE! I'll do it"

The tree of them simultaneously said 'yes'; the twins hitting their heads with each other's on the back. Merida saw this with a concern look; she was already regretting her decision.

"Tuffnut, do your magic" Fishlegs said with a smile that simply creep her out.

Merida could do nothing about what happened soon afterwards, she was drag… literally drag from the counter to the kitchen room of the inn and placed in a chair as she watched with curiosity and concern how Tuffnut took a big bag out of gods knows where and started to place every sort of bottles and things like that, that she has only seen them in her mother's bathroom or in some beauty salon, in the table.

She has never been one of those girls who liked to make up, not because she didn't like it or was against it; honestly, she sucked at applying anything to her face a side from a light eyeliner; she remember once before she moved to Edinburgh how she tried to use the makeup of her mother and when she finished she went to show it to her and she said that _'it looks as if a 5 years old girl had tried to paint herself for the first time'_ ; that did it for her, she never tried after that to do make up and never really wanted to, but now, she was looking with a sort of surprise all the things that he keep pulling out of his bag, there were so many things she didn't even recognize it and then, out of that Mary Poppins wannabe bag he just randomly take a hair straightener and plug it in one of the sockets.

"oy! What do you think you're doing there!?" she jumped out of the chair.

"uh… plugging this thing, dah" he said nonchalantly.

Merida shook her head fiercy "no, he's ain't touching my hair with that thing" she said to Fishlegs as she pointed at the other one.

"Come on, what do you suggest us to do?" Fishlegs said "don't you think that Hayden wouldn't notice that suddenly Astrid's hair is curly?"

"yeah, your hair is a mess" Tuffnut added, which of course gain him a look from Merida that could kill.

"I've never straightened my hair and I will never, so think something up cuz then I'm not doing it."

Her negative was so strong that they had no other choice but to came up with something, she was dressed and painted, her hair being tied up in a bum very tight so you couldn't notice some rebel curls forming in the base of her neck.

She saw herself in a mirror, eyes not recognising her figure or her factions anymore. It was so weird to see her hair tied like that, when she was so used to see it untamed and tangled, and the dress! What would her mother give to see her in that dress, so white and with so many details, she was surprise to see that it actually fit her rather well, maybe a little tight in her hips but it wasn't something she could change.

Fishlegs grouped in frustration right behind her, obviously not pleased with the outcome of her 'transformation'

"Best I could do man" said Tuffnut, reading some old magazine her mother keep on the table.

"And we have no time" he said looking to his watch. From the moment she started to do this charade Tuffnut's sister, Ruffnut, had gone to the church with the groom, both of them now waiting for the beautiful Astrid to come to the church and be wed by his beloved. She would really hate to be that guy.

"Let's see…" Fishlegs said, taking the veil and putting in on Merida, but even then she could notice her factions and her bright red hair. They old sighed, and without her permission they took the old white curtains of her mother and ripped them off, adding it to the vail hopping it wouldn't notice.

Merida at this point could see nothing but whiteness and her own mistake, this was going to end terribly wrong, she knew it and she was so regretting her life's choices. She could barely walk straight as she tried to get to the front door once they have decided that there was nothing more to be done and that they should get going. Merida, even if she knew her house, tripped and hit herself with the furniture and with the car's door. Merida sat inside, the car being driven by Tuffnut.

"Can you do left you do a more American accent?" Fishlegs asked, sitting down next to her in the car.

She turned at him, though it made no difference to her since she couldn't see him, but she thought that her silence would answer his question.

"Damn it"

"Why an American accent? I thought you were from Norway" she questioned him.

"Yes, we are. But Astrid had spent her uni years abroad in America, she has the American accent" and with this he took a sigh.

They arrived safely at last; she could notice it for the sound of the river near them and the car finally pulling in. She wondered if the groom would notice the difference between the two girls, Merida had met Astrid before, and she was even taller than her, Tuffnut had got to find some high hills high enough for her to look at least not so small. She didn't understand why, but even if this wasn't her wedding day she couldn't help feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Fishlegs opened the door, and since it was just them in the small church there was no ceremony, no music, no gasped on 'how beauty the bride looked' and so she just walked, trying her best not to trip on her way to the altar.

She could hear the groom whisper in her ear if she was alright once she was in her spot, and she just nodded, fearing if she said something he would find out the true. Fishlegs had been very specific in how this had to be done, and just as she tried to compose herself and tried to relax a noise of something being smashed in the floor was heard through the entire chapel and everybody turned at where the noise was, even Merida that couldn't see a thing through the veil.

"Ups, a cockroach" was answer the voice of Ruffnut and after that the father began the ceremony.

Hoping that her small practice in the car would be enough to fool Hayden with her American accent she opened her mouth to say the words that meant to be said, but what came from her lips was just so bad she felt sorry of herself.

"Legs, what is going on?" she heard Hayden said to Fishlegs and she was sure now that it was all downhill from here. Fishlegs, however, was quicker than him and made the father hurry up already, placing the rings himself into their fingers, they were now married.

"Fishlegs, what on earth is happening here? Who is this?" he exclaimed, taking finally the long veil out of her face. The shock that she experimented was in no words, besides from the point that she could now breathe properly her only reaction to see those green eyes and brown hair again made her gasped.

"Hiccup!" she yelped, calling him from the name that he had give her when they met.

"Dunbroch Girl!?" he yelped as well.

* * *

 _A.N: ok, two chapters in one day, you can't complain. (I was too excited to post this, couldn't wait)_


End file.
